


Listening Now to the Wind Again

by gaygirlgenius



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaygirlgenius/pseuds/gaygirlgenius
Summary: Melchior sits by the stream where it happened. Moritz watches from beyond the living world.





	Listening Now to the Wind Again

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very much appreciated!

“This was a beautiful spot, Mo. Of all the places it could have been, I’m glad it was this one. The last thing you see should be beautiful,” Melchior spoke out loud, not knowing that I could hear him.

  
_This wasn’t the last thing I saw, Melchi. I wish it were the cattails or the fish in the stream, but it had to be something else._

  
You should know that; you always knew everything.

  
He sat down and took off his socks and shoes so he could put his feet in the water. We used to do that together. Not here, but farther down by the bridge. I thought about going there, but it was too golden. Too good to be tainted.

  
“Can you hear me, Moritz?”

  
_Yes, Melchior, yes, I can hear you._

  
“If-if you can,” his voice was shaking, “please listen.”

  
_I am, believe me, truly, I am._

  
“I never told you. There are so many things that I never told you.”

  
He tilted his head up and let the moonlight shine on his tears.

  
“I wish I had told you how much I loved you.”

  
_Melchior, you never had to say it._

  
“Because it’s true Moritz. The only thing keeping me was the shame I claimed to never have.”

  
I watched his toes wiggle in the water. Still a child.

  
“I’m going to write about it, you know.”

  
He’s smiling now, I’m so happy he’s smiling now.

  
“I’m going to write an essay on shame and it effects on male friendships and-and there’s going to be a dedication to you and everyone who reads it will know that-that there are consequences for the words we don’t say.”

  
He was talking again like we used to, his excitement apparent and buoyant. And then,

  
“It was my fault, Mo. I should have-”

  
_Melchi. It was never you. You know that. Please, tell me you know that I knew. Tell me you know it wasn’t your fault._

  
“I should have tried harder to keep you. God, I was such an idiot.”

  
He’s sobbing.

  
_Melchi, you don’t have to cry, I’ve done enough of that for myself, please don’t cry._

  
I can’t hear anything else now. The wind and the stream mean nothing compared to his wails.

  
I want to touch him. I want to hold him and tell him that the only one to be blamed is me. He wouldn’t listen to me anyway.

  
“I can’t--I can’t be here right now, Moritz, I’m sorry.”

  
_Don’t be, it’s okay._

  
“I’ll be back again soon.”

  
_Please._

  
“I promise.”


End file.
